


How to Get a Date with a Hot Cat Dad

by miltonicsimile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Attempt at Humor, Cat Dad! Wonu, Jihoon is TIRED of Soonyoung's bs, M/M, Pining, Vet Tech! Soonyoung, and so am i, snwu, soonwoo, this is stupid lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: Soonyoung is a self-admitted helpless romantic, which is fine, until one day at the pet clinic he works in walks Jeon Wonwoo and his damn cat. And then, again. And, again. It makes Soonyoung ask 1) how many cats does this hot stranger have? and 2) how the hell do I get a date with him?





	How to Get a Date with a Hot Cat Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so um ?? soonwoo??? lol there will be a short epilogue but that's it

“Soonyoung!”

He looked up at the sound of his name.

Dr. Kim, the head veterinarian was standing in the doorframe, her white coat drenched in what appeared to be a copious amount of yellow vomit. “Can you cover for me in room five? I have a situation.”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung let out a choked laugh at the sight. He nodded quickly, dismissing the humour. Some poor animal must be terribly ill. “Of course.”

Dr. Kim glanced down at the mess she was covered in. “It’s just a bad reaction to meds. All under control.”

“Room five?” Soonyoung repeated, patting the head of the grey rabbit he had been feeding. She had come in traumatized and malnourished after some stupid ill-informed parent thought that a bunny would make a great Easter gift to their kid. Poor little thing had nearly died, its heart racing in fear of rough hands and a diet of only cheap rodent food.

Dr. Kim nodded. “Thanks, you’re a lifesaver!”

Soonyoung quickly finished up with the rabbit and headed to room five. He grabbed the chart from outside before stepping in.

He scanned the papers quickly. The patient was an older female black short haired cat. Age uncertain. Weight unknown. Name, Noir. First time here in the clinic.

“I see this is Noir’s first time here,” Soonyoung commented, taking a seat. “Did you have a different vet before? Or is she new?”

“She’s new.” A surprisingly deep voice answered him.

Soonyoung looked up from the papers and was taken aback slightly at the man across seated from him with said black cat on his lap. He was young, much younger than Soonyoung would have thought for such a voice.

“You are,” he glanced back at the papers. “Mr. Jeon?”

“Wonwoo.” The man replied, flashing a quick smile. He was handsome, square chin and strong jaw, sharp nose and dark smooth eyes.

Soonyoung blinked and let out a shaky breath. God, _that smile._ _Those eyes._ He cursed himself for being so weak. But he was at work, and this Wonwoo was a client. Soonyoung had to be professional.

“I’m Soonyoung, I’m actually a vet tech here. Dr. Kim is indisposed at the moment.” He held back a giggle as the sight of the woman flickered in his mind. He was past thinking of those kinds of things as gross. In this line of work, you had to find humour where you could.

He set the chart down on the table. “So, what brings you in today? You said Noir is new?”

Wonwoo nodded, his long slender hand making slow strokes down the cat’s back. _God,_ even his hands were doing things to Soonyoung. “Yeah, if we could just do a bit of a check up to make sure all is well?”

“Alright, can you set Noir on the examination table please?” Soonyoung put on a pair of gloves and turned back to the cat. She was looking around curiously, cautious. He noted the corner of one of her ears was missing and a bad scar across her nose.

“Hey there, it’s alright.” He said softly. He opened the cat’s mouth and looked at her teeth.

Soonyoung glanced up at Wonwoo. “It’s uncommon for people to adopt older cats,” he commented, picking Noir up and setting her on the scale. “Usually people want kittens. And from the looks of her teeth, I’d age her at about nine.”

“I don’t mind that she’s older,” Wonwoo replied with a small smile. “She’s still a good cat.”

 _God_ , Soonyoung was really being tested. He was hot, likes animals, _and_ he had a good heart?

“You’re right.” Soonyoung agreed. Noir, despite looking like she’d led a bit of a rough life did seem quite well natured.

She also seemed to really like Wonwoo, hopping back into his lap after the examination and promptly purring, nuzzling his hand. It had scratch marks on them, Soonyoung somehow hadn’t noticed them before. Not that his own was much better, but _he_ worked with animals for a living.

“I’d say she’s in pretty good health for her age. No immediate concerns.” He told Wonwoo when they had finished. “Dr. Kim should be able to come in shortly and give you the final go ahead. Before I go, do you have any questions?”

Wonwoo reached up and pushed his rounded glasses up. “No, I don’t think so. Thank you.”

Soonyoung wanted to scream. Instead, he stayed professional and smiled politely. “Alright then, have a good day.”

He left the examination room and let out a groan. He was an idiot. An idiot who developed inappropriate crushes on clients he’d never see again.

~

“I did it again,” Soonyoung announced throwing his keys on the coffee table. He collapsed on the couch next to Jihoon, who was curled up in a blanket. There was some old Shounen anime from the nineties playing on the TV, but the sound was almost all the way off, the subtitles on.

“You pissed yourself again?” Jihoon grumbled, voice thick with sleep.

“What? No! That was one time! You said you’d never talk about that!” Soonyoung smacked his roommate half-heartedly on the thigh (he hoped it was the thigh and not his ass, he was unsure since he was curled up underneath that blanket). “And in my defence, why do we wear so many clothes? Like the expectation to get my dick out of my pants and _also_ my underwear seems unrealistic.”

Jihoon laughed softly, turning to look at Soonyoung and place his legs on top of him, warming him. “So, what did you do then?”

“I met this guy today,” Soonyoung began, and Jihoon sighed loudly. “And he was tall and handsome, and he likes animals!”

“But?”

There was always a but.

“He’s a client,” Soonyoung admitted with a groan. He pulled the blanket up and tried to climb beneath with Jihoon, who pushed him away unimpressed.

“Yeah, that’s shitty,” Jihoon responded with a yawn, kicking him away. He always fought his roommates/best friend’s attempts at platonic cuddling at first, but they both knew he liked it. “but there’s plenty of people out there. It’s not the end of the world every time you meet a hot person in a professional environment, you know.”

Soonyoung let out another sigh. “I know. It’s just I really want to find someone. My _person_.”

“I thought I was your person?”

“You’re my best friend person.” Soonyoung countered, rolling his eyes. “I need a freak who will marry me and not just tolerate but _encourage_ our adoption of every animal without a home brought into the clinic.”

Jihoon shrugged. “Fair enough. I don’t want to live in a zoo.”

“But you’ll come to visit, right?”

“Of course,” Jihoon replied, “And I’ll be your best man at the wedding.”

“Deal.”

~

The next week was spent with Soonyoung fantasizing about a tall dark-haired man with glasses. He tried to not let it get the best of him, a passing crush that nothing could ever come of. But every time there was a black cat in the clinic, Soonyoung found himself searching the room for Wonwoo. It was a bit embarrassing, looking for someone he barely knew.

Eventually, Soonyoung was able to return to normal, scoping out all potential romantic prospects. He kind of hated that he was like this, falling in love with strangers every day. Maybe it was because he was a bit of a romantic, always seeing something special in everyone. He had always been like this, even as a child. His mother likes to tell the story about how he, with his round baby cheeks at four, had stared at the old woman who ran the local bakery and proclaimed “you have the most beautiful smile. It warms my tummy”. Mrs. Park still gave him free slices of cake to this day whenever he visits, so Soonyoung didn’t really see the problem. Everyone did have something about them to love, and telling them would do nothing but make them feel good, so why not be honest?

As Soonyoung was weighing a particularly round corgi one morning, smiling and talking to him in his best attempt at a British accent, he heard his name called again.

“Soonyoung,” Dr. Kim peaked in the room at him. She grinned as he froze, caught in the act.

“Yes?” he asked, putting on his best professional voice.

“I’m heading off to lunch in twenty, can you do me a favour? I’m pretty sure two of the patients in the rooms right now just need checkups. If not feel free to come and get me…but I was really hoping to meet someone for lunch and not be covered in bodily fluids for once.” She looked at him pleadingly. “Please?”

“Please, can I look after _your_ patients?”

She looked sheepish. “Yes?”

He let out a laugh, bending down to pet the corgi. “Yeah, sure. Enjoy your _date_.”

“Thank you!” She grinned at him and disappeared out of the doorway again.

Soonyoung walked the corgi back out to his owner in the waiting room. He began his well-practiced speech about choosing healthy dog foods and regular exercise. He even helped pick out dog food that would be best, petting the dog before saying goodbye.

He headed down the hall, stopping at the first door with a patient folder on it. Soonyoung scanned it quickly before opening the door. Cat, long-haired tabby, male, three years old. Name, Nabi. He just needed his yearly vaccines.

Pushing inside, a broad smile on his face, Soonyoung’s breath caught in his throat. Sitting in the chair, cat asleep in his lap, was the handsome man from all those weeks ago. Jeon Wonwoo.

“Funny seeing you again,” Soonyoung said, recovering quickly and flashing another smile. The other man’s eyes flickered in recognition. “I hope all is well?”

Wonwoo looked better than he remembered. He was wearing ripped jeans and an oversized black knit sweater, and goddamn it, Soonyoung wanted to climb right in there with him.

“Yes, Noir is well.” He nodded, reminding Soonyoung how deep his voice was. _Sinfully deep_ , was the answer. “This guy just needs his shots.”

Soonyoung bent down to pet the cat. Nabi was a painfully adorable cat, especially sleeping. “That’s good to hear. But what about you?”

Wonwoo looked surprised by the question, a nervous smile tugging at his mouth. “I’m fine. Just busy with school and my cats.”

“Oh, what are you taking in school?” He asked, scratching Nabi’s chin gently, in hopes to wake him up.

“Bioengineering,” He shrugged. “I’m really into botany.”

Soonyoung had not been expecting that. “That sounds interesting. I can’t even keep a plant alive.”

Wonwoo let out a soft laugh, “there’s a science to everything. You should get a book on plants, it’ll tell you what to do.”

Soonyoung waved away the idea as Nabi began to open his bright green eyes. “Nah, I would still probably kill it. Good thing I’m good at keeping animals healthy at least.” He picked up the cat gently, setting him on the examination table. “Now, let’s get you up to date on your shots.”

The rest went by quickly. Soonyoung trying not to obviously steal glances at the other man, keeping himself professional. Wonwoo really was pretty damn attractive, even if he was a bit shy and quiet. And he had given the most gorgeous smile when saying thank you and goodbye. Soonyoung tried not to look misty-eyed when he attended the great Dane in the next room.

~

Jihoon was not impressed with Soonyoung’s hang-up on Jeon Wonwoo, to say the least.

“Dude, you’re just making yourself miserable.” He said over pizza later that evening. He sat at his computer working while Soonyoung lay sprawled in his best friend’s unmade bed. “Don’t get your heart set on someone that probably, one, is straight, and two doesn’t know you at all.”

“But I want to get to know him!” Soonyoung shot back, mouth full of pizza. “I want him to buy me plants as a romantic gesture and then be the one forced to keep them alive!”

Jihoon spun around in his chair, frowning. “That’s a messed-up fantasy. Stick to BDSM like the rest of us.”

“Hoonieeee,” Soonyoung whined, head hanging off the bed. “You should see him though! He’s so cute!”

“So are teacup chihuahuas,” Jihoon shot back. “And yet they are also Satan’s spawn. Name an eviller dog, I’ll wait.”

Soonyoung sighed, knowing he had been beaten. People are always scared of the big dogs, and yet it’s the little ones that will bite you without warning. (Of, course not all of them, only the evil ones, but Jihoon clearly was not up for debating the nurture vs nature of dogs right now).

“Do you want me to set you up on a blind date?” Jihoon asked after a moment, expression softening. “I know people.”

“Not really,” he shrugged, sitting up on the bed again. “but I also want to fall in love and get laid. In that order. But I’m open to talking.”

And that was how, after an afternoon of removing testicles from dogs, Kwon Soonyoung ended up sitting in a lowly lit Thai restaurant. He was on his phone, texting threats to Jihoon regarding the removal of his testicles if this went poorly.

“You’re Soonyoung?” A voice asked, and he looked up to see a nervous, but friendly face.

“I am.”

“I’m Seokmin,” the stranger told him, sitting down at the empty chair across. “I’m a friend of Jihoon’s cousin.”

Seokmin was handsome, so at least Jihoon’s testicles were saved. He had very sharp features from his jaw to his nose, but they were all cancelled out the second he smiled. It was honest, and Soonyoung liked him immediately for it.

“I’m Jihoon’s roommate,” Soonyoung told him with a smile. “I’m also his best friend.”

Seokmin nodded, letting out a soft laugh. “I know. I was told to make sure you had a good time. I think that’ll be easy because I’m always a good time.”

It wasn’t exactly flirtatious. Seokmin frankly just seemed like a funny guy.

“You know what?” Soonyoung replied. “I like your attitude.”

After their date was over they stood on the sidewalk outside the restaurant for a few minutes while Seokmin waited for his bus. It was chilly but bearable. Soonyoung was grateful for having worn a thicker jacket.

“I had a really good time,” he admitted, grin still plastered to his face. “I don’t remember the last time I had gotten on so easily with someone.”

“I know,” Seokmin agreed. “You’re hilarious. And you get all my jokes and aren’t afraid to look stupid.”

Soonyoung hesitated, smile faltering for a brief moment. He hoped he wasn’t alone in his feelings after their date. “I like you a lot as a person Seokmin,” he began, “but I don’t want to date you.”

Seokmin let out a deep breath. “Okay, oh my god. Good. I feel the same way.”

They began to laugh.

“I want to hang out with you again!” Soonyoung told him. “but as friends! I can see us becoming really good friends. Like where have you been my whole life?”

“I know! I think you’re cute and funny, but I don’t want to kiss you.” Seokmin said. “I hope you find someone who does though.”

Soonyoung sighed. “Yeah, I will find my person. There’s your bus.”

“See you around!”

“Bye!”

Soonyoung sighed again. He really was glad to have met Seokmin, glad to have a new friend, but he still longed for something more.

He was in walking distance of his apartment, so started on his way home. He was half a block away from his apartment when he thought of Jihoon. He pulled out his phone and called him.

“What?” Jihoon asked when he picked up.

“I love you too,” Soonyoung sighed. “Have you eaten today?”

The line was silent.

Soonyoung shook his head, detouring into the convenience store he was passing by. “I’ll pick you up something, okay? I’m almost home.”

“You know you don’t have to-”

“Yeah, I know.” He interrupted. “I want to. Don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you.”

“See you soon.”

Inside the bright fluorescent light of the store, Soonyoung slowly began to walk up and down the aisles, picking out all his best friend’s favourites. The store was playing J-pop and he slowly danced along to it, lost in his own world.

“Hey,” A voice said, “Soonyoung, you look nice.”

He looked up, stopping.

There stood Jeon Fucking Wonwoo, pulling back his facemask to smile at him.

“Oh! Hey.” He replied, startled. Soonyoung had not been anticipating seeing him ever again, let alone here at nine at night.

“It’s not doctor, right? I couldn’t remember your last name, sorry.”

He shook his head. “Nope. I’m just a vet tech. If I was a doctor I would not let you, or anyone else I met ever forget it, though.” He stuck out his hand, doing his best to balance all of Jihoon’s snacks. “I’m just Kwon Soonyoung.”

Wonwoo smiled shyly, taking his hand. “Good to know. I’m just Jeon Wonwoo.”

“I know your name, idiot.” Soonyoung chuckled, then covered his mouth horrified. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to call you an idiot. I meant it as a term of endearment! Not that you’re dear to me. Fuck, this is awkward.”

“It’s fine,” Wonwoo laughed shaking his head. “What are you up tonight anyways?”

“Ah,” Soonyoung looked down to his arm full of snacks. “I just went on a bad date and now am returning home to feed the gremlin that lives next door.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “A typical Friday for you?”

“Alas, if only it was not quite so typical.” Soonyoung shrugged. “The date wasn’t actually bad. I had fun. We’re clearly going to be good friends.”

“And the gremlin?”

“Okay, please if you ever meet my best friend do not tell him I called him that or you will never see me again.”

Wonwoo laughed. “I promise I won’t. You sure have great terms of endearment. Idiot. Gremlin. Hate to see what you’ll call your future girlfriend.”

“Actually, I dated a guy for a while that I used to go around calling my favourite sack of meat.”

“That’s cute,” Wonwoo replied, bursting out laughing.

Soonyoung waited for a reaction to the dating _a guy_ part.

“Anyways, I better get going,” Wonwoo said, turning towards the register. He was holding a bag of cat food, something Soonyoung hadn’t noticed earlier.

“How are the cats?” He asked, following him to the storefront. He didn’t want to seem desperate, but he didn’t want this to end yet.

Wonwoo brightened. “Good! Everyone seems happy and content. We did have a small feud going on for a while over who owned this really disgusting ratty blanket that my friend had gotten specifically for Noir when I adopted her. The cats have sorted it out though.” He narrowed his eyes. “Though I do fear there may be a usurper in our midst.”

“Wow,” Soonyoung said. “Sounds like a fun place.”

“Well, if you like cats it’s fine,” Wonwoo replied. “I guess I’m off. See you around, maybe.”

Soonyoung waved goodbye, dumping his armful of snacks on the counter. “See you.”

~

When he got home he kicked Jihoon’s door open.

“Bitch, you would not believe who I just ran into buying your highly processed salty goodness.”

Jihoon, who was laying on his back in bed, holding his phone above him, did not move. “Who? Shinee?”

“I wish,” Soonyoung shot back, flopping down with the snacks into the bed. “Jeon Wonwoo. Again. I swear this means something.”

Jihoon set down his phone, turning to look at him with tired eyes. “Love at first sight doesn’t exist. And running into the same person you think is hot doesn’t constitute as love either.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Soonyoung sighed. “But if I see him again it must mean something, right?”

“Yeah, it means he has pets that go to the client where you work, and that he lives in this area of the city. So, does hundreds of other people.”

Soonyoung nodded gravely, tearing open a bag of chips. “You’re right. Fate must be on my side with this one. It wants me to suck this man’s dick and fall in love.”

Jihoon groaned, grabbing the chips. “That’s not what I said at _all_.”

~

Another few weeks passed, but Soonyoung’s mind kept drifting back to Wonwoo. He kept waiting for something else to happen, hoping fate to draw them together again. Finally, one day when he was returning to the clinic after lunch, it did.

“Wonwoo!” He called, recognizing the other man immediately. He was standing with a cat carrier outside the clinic’s door, looking nervous. “What are you doing?”

“I uh,” he shifted uncertainly, trying to peer in the glass door of the office. “am waiting.”

Soonyoung raised a brow. “For what?”

Wonwoo gave him a sheepish smile. “For the dog that just went in to get called back to a room.”

“Why?”

“I’m not a huge fan of dogs.”

Soonyoung peeked inside the office where a friendly look golden lab lay with its head down by the owner’s feet. It looked tender and mild like a chicken wing.

“Are you scared of them?”

Wonwoo shrugged. “Kind of. I just don’t like them.”

Soonyoung looked at him for a moment, taking in the fact that his tall handsome man feared dogs. Dogs with their big puppy eyes and waggy tails and wet kisses.

“Well, this _is_ an animal clinic. Dogs tend to come here a lot.” Soonyoung said with a teasing smile. “but I guess I could get you into a private room right away, so you don’t have to sit next to terrifyingly fluffy, sleeping beast inside. Why are you here anyway?”

“I have a new cat.”

Soonyoung glanced down at the carrier, surprised. “Oh. Just a check up then?”

Wonwoo nodded.

“Okay, fine, follow me in.”

He wasn’t technically allowed to put people in rooms out of order, but after Soonyoung checked Wonwoo in at the front desk, he found he had a one o’clock appointment anyways, so it was fine.

He went back to the room where he’d left Wonwoo, a smile plastered to his face. If he wasn’t at work, he’d pull out his phone and send an “I told you so!” text to Jihoon. He had to be professional, but he also had to read the signs of the universe.

“So,” He began, sitting down across from Wonwoo and the new cat on his lap. It was a young calico, a bit rough looking, a still-healing scratch on her (most calicos were girls) nose. “Who is this?”

“Elsa.”

“And where did you get her from?” Soonyoung asked, picking her up and putting her on the table. She seemed a bit skittish but quickly came around to his pets.

“Um…I found her.”

Soonyoung looked at him. “Where?”

“In a back alley.”

“You’re literally adopting a random alley cat?”

“Yes?”

Soonyoung shook his head, laughing. “You’re the best.”

“I just couldn’t leave her there! It’s been getting colder out and even though I always put out food for the strays, I worry about her.”

“Because she’s pregnant?” Soonyoung asked, hand feeling along Elsa’s stomach.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened, freezing in his seat. “Pregnant?”

“Yup. Congratulations, you’re about to be a cat grandpa!” Soonyoung exclaimed. He thought that Elsa looked overall very healthy for something straight off the streets. They’d just need to make sure she was up to date with all her shots and that the kittens were well.

“I’ve never had kittens before,” Wonwoo managed finally, a small smile growing across his face. “How do I take care of a pregnant cat? And the kittens? And the birth! Oh my god, Elsa, you’re going to give birth!”

Soonyoung felt such a softness towards the other man it wasn’t even funny. He was so cute, it wasn’t fair on Soonyoung’s little heart.

“Well, considering at what high rates cat populate, I wouldn’t worry too much. They do it on their own every day. It’s natural.”

Wonwoo nodded solemnly. “Yes, of course. But what do I do if something goes wrong?”

“Here,” Soonyoung said, taking a notepad from the desk and writing his number on it. “text or call me if something happens or you have questions. I’m always willing to help.”

“Really?” Wonwoo pushed his glasses up his nose, “thank you.”

“Not a problem.” Soonyoung replied, trying to resist the urge to check out his ass when he stood and picked up his cat. “anytime.”

~

He wasn’t sure if he really expected Wonwoo to text him but was pleasantly surprised when a week later he did.

“Why are you giggling like a schoolgirl?” Jihoon asked from the other side of the couch. They were watching some drama they’d both already seen.

“Nothing,” Soonyoung quickly dismissed him. But then he couldn’t help it. “Wonwoo!”

Jihoon groaned. “That poor guy. He just wanted to make sure his cat is healthy and now you won’t leave him alone.”

“Cats,” Soonyoung corrected. “he has three. And one is pregnant.”

“We’re not getting a kitten.”

Soonyoung pouted, his plan already vetoed. He kicked his friend. “But Jihoonie!”

“Text lover boy back and stop kicking me.”

Wonwoo had only asked questions about the cats, mostly concerning Elsa’s ambiguous due date. Soonyoung had guessed she had another month, but it was hard to tell sometimes. He did his best to reassure Wonwoo and stay professional, despite his desire to flirt. He did slip in a couple smiley faces and memes though, he was only human.

~

Two weeks later, Soonyoung was out shopping with Seokmin and Jihoon when his phone began to ring.

“It’s Wonwoo,” he gasped. “what do I do?”

“The cat guy?” Seokmin asked.

“Yeah,” Jihoon responded, rolling his eyes. “Answer it you ass.”

Soonyoung took a deep breath before he clicked accept. “Hello, Kwon Soonyoung speaking.”

Jihoon snorted, “you sound like a doucheba-”

Seokmin, being the good friend, he was, pushed Jihoon out of earshot before he could finish his sentence.

“Uh, hi,” Wonwoo said, nervously. “I don’t mean to bother you, but um, I think Elsa is giving birth and is like in labour behind my couch.”

Soonyoung chuckled. “Congratulations. You’re gonna be a great cat grandpa.”

“I’m just really worried, she sounds kind of distressed.”

“I would be too if I had to shove several living beings out of my body.” Soonyoung replied, gaining odd looks from passerbys. “don’t worry. It’s natural.”

Wonwoo was silent for a moment. “I know. I just can’t help but worry, especially with the other cats around, it’s making them nervous.”

“Offer to help!” Seokmin stage-whispered, doing a little hop of excitement. “if you help his cat give birth then he’ll be obligated to marry you! Trust me I know! I went to a wedding once when I was seven!”

Soonyoung cleared his throat. “I can come over if you want? As reassurance?”

“Really?” Wonwoo asked. “You don’t mind? Because it really would be a peace of mind.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Text me the address and I’ll head over.”

“Thank you so much,” Wonwoo sounded calmer already. “I’ll see you soon.”

Jihoon was shaking his head when they hung up. “I swear to god if you try to seduce this poor man while his cat is giving birth in the other room I will disown you Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Come on, I am classier than that. Give me some credit.” Soonyoung shot back, hands over his heart in mock offence.

“Yeah!” Seokmin chimed in. “Just last weekend he said _pardon me, miss_ , to the girl he was flirting with at the bar and puked _away_ from her. He saved her very cute shoes. He is classy and _thoughtful_.”

Jihoon crossed his arms. “What a charmer we have here. This poor cat guy will be lucky to have you.”

“Okay, I got to go,” Soonyoung said, phone vibrating. “Wish me luck!”

“Have a good fuck!” Seokmin replied, Jihoon pushing him this time.

Wonwoo actually didn’t live too far from where Soonyoung and Jihoon did. He found his apartment easily enough, tentatively pressing the doorbell.

“Hello?” A shirtless man answered the door, who was _not_ Wonwoo. He was, however, extremely attractive.

“I uh…” Soonyoung’s brain was struggling. He had been preparing himself for Wonwoo, with his cute glasses and love for cats. Not this half-naked son of Aphrodite. He was tall like Wonwoo, but tanner and filled out more, arms and stomach curving with light definition. He had long dark hair pulled up messily farming his high cheekbones and curving eyebrows.

“Is Wonwoo here?” He finally managed.

The man nodded, soft brown eyes lighting up. “Oh, yeah. You must be the vet person?”

“Soonyoung. I’m just a vet tech.” He tried to ignore how Wonwoo must have described him as just a ‘vet person’.

“I’m Junhui, come on in. We’ve been worried about our poor baby.” Junhui told him, stepping into the apartment.

It wasn’t an amazing apartment, Soonyoung would admit. It was a bit small and dated but had several large windows and wide ledges along the open kitchen and living room. There were several bookshelves and video games scattered the floor by the television. There was even some weird abstract art on the wall. But what took him back the most, was the immediate greeting by two unfamiliar cats meowing around his ankles.

“Oh, who are you two?” He asked, taking off his shoes and petting them both. One was grey with a white nose and stockings, the other a pretty orange pattern.

“That’s Mafan and Jackie. Like Chan.” Junhui supplied, scooping Jackie up into his arms. He seemed to have no worry about claws against his bare skin. “Sweet little babies. Yes, you are.”

“Soonyoung!” Wonwoo appeared from one of the other rooms, presumably his bedroom. “I’m glad you’re here. Elsa is going through it.”

Junhui leaned towards Soonyoung and whispered, “birth.”

“And I see you’ve met the other cat dad. Cat grandfather to be,” Wonwoo said. He looked exasperated, but also very cute. He was wearing black shorts and a grey hoodie long enough it almost covered the hem of the shorts. He was not prepared for _legs_. “Wen Junhui, meet Kwon Soonyoung. Now, what can we do to help poor Elsa?”

Soonyoung spent the next twenty minutes checking on the indeed, labouring cat, and reassuring the two cat dads she seemed fine. He tried to work out what that meant, the cat dad thing. Were they dating?

After a while they all ended up in the living room, sitting on the couch that Elsa laboured behind.

“So, can one of you explain to me why you have five cats?” Soonyoung asked.

“Six actually,” Junhui corrected. “Baobao is asleep on my bed.”

“And you’re about to have some kittens.” Soonyoung let out a strained laugh. “What the hell you guys? Explain!”

Wonwoo smiled, cheeks colouring. “We feed all the local strays. And sometimes we can’t help but take some home.”

“They need love! I, for one, am willing to give it to every cat that wants it.” Junhui said, Noir on his still bare skin.

“And no one has a problem with this?”

Wonwoo shrugged. “Our landlady has four of her own cats, so she can’t judge us. The only one who really has an issue with it is Minghao, Jun’s boyfriend.”

“He’ll come around!” Jun protested, kissing the black cat’s head. “how can he not love all my sweet babies?”

Wonwoo looked to Soonyoung. “Minghao said two cats only if they live together. He once tried to work on one of his paintings here,” he gestured to the one on the wall, “and the cats knocked it over and walked across it.”

Soonyoung took a proper look at the painting. It first had appeared a mess of red and black and yellow, but when you looked closer, you could see many tiny cat paw prints. “But it’s so cute!”

“I know right!” Junhui shot back. “He’ll come around, just you wait.”

Suddenly there was a strained meow coming from behind the couch, and Soonyoung peered over.

“One, two, three, four, five! Wait, six!” He exclaimed. “You guys now have twelve cats. Oh my god.”

Junhui rushed over, holding Noir still. “Oh, ew, they look gross.”

“Be nice to the little angels!” Wonwoo shot back. “They’re doing their best.”

“We should let momma be for a bit. Let her handle things and keep the other cats away. She also may eat the afterbirths which is gross.” Soonyoung told them.

~

“Thank you again,” Wonwoo said as Soonyoung put on his shoes later that evening. “You didn’t have to come here, but it means a lot to me.”

Soonyoung smiled. “No, I don’t mind. I love animals.”

“I know, but it’s not really your job to do all this. I should have just listened to you.” Wonwoo admitted, tugging the sleeves of his sweater over his hands. “So, thanks.”

He had to take his shot now, Soonyoung realized. This was his chance. “Don’t worry, I don’t do this for all my patients. Only the cute ones.”

Wonwoo nodded, glancing down at Noir rubbing against his ankles. “Yeah, Elsa is pretty cute.”

Soonyoung wanted to die.

“No, you fool!” Junhui called from the kitchen, “he means you!”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened, face colouring “Oh, I didn’t-”

“It’s fine,” Soonyoung waved a hand, stepping backwards out the door. He had to get out before he burst into flames of embarrassment. “It’s fine. Not a big deal.”

“He thinks you’re cute too!” Junhui called again from the other room.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung stared at each other for a long moment, both of suppressing nervous smiles.

“So, uh, you already have my number.” Soonyoung finally managed. “text me sometime. We can like, go out on a date or something if you want. Understandable if you don’t want to. No pressure.”

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo said softly, smiling back at him. “I want to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/checkinsbitch/)


End file.
